In a manufacturing process of a display panel (e.g., a liquid crystal panel), a side, having an array substrate, of the liquid crystal panel generally needs to be detected and analyzed, or a defect of the array substrate needs to be repaired, etc. Generally, the liquid crystal panel is placed with a side having a color filter substrate facing upward, and thus the liquid crystal panel needs to be turned over, such that the side having the array substrate faces upward. For a liquid crystal panel with a small size, it may be turned over manually by an operator; while for a liquid crystal panel with a relatively larger size, it is generally turned over by utilizing a turnover machine. In a turnover machine in a related art, a liquid crystal panel can be absorbed and held on a turnover-adsorption platform supported by a power source. The liquid crystal panel with a side having a color filter substrate facing upward is turned over by 180 degrees using the turnover-adsorption platform, such that a side, having an array substrate, of the liquid crystal panel faces upward.
However, it is inefficient to turn the liquid crystal panel over by utilizing the turnover machine. Furthermore, power such as electricity and vacuum adsorption is required for the turnover machine to implement the adsorption function. As such, if a problem occurs in the power source, it is difficult to ensure operational reliability of the turnover machine. In addition, the turnover machine needs to occupy larger space due to its larger size.